


Nigdy nie...

by 4udrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4udrey/pseuds/4udrey
Summary: W Avengers Tower wszelkie wiadomości roznoszą się lotem błyskawicy. I wcale nie jest to zasługa Thora.





	Nigdy nie...

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla Ewy, której edit był inspiracją do napisania tego krótkiego tekściku.

\- To chyba nie był dobry pomysł.  
Thor bynajmniej tak nie uważał. Zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na kolegę, który z miną sugerującą pełne skrępowanie nadal sterczał sztywno jak kij od szczotki przy wejściu, ruszył w stronę baru.  
\- Tu jest wolne! – zagrzmiał, przebijając się jakimś cudem przez dudniącą, głośną muzykę, gwar rozmów i chóralne śmichy.  
Wtedy Steve Rogers stwierdzi, że to nie tylko ,,chyba” niedobry pomysł – z całym impetem uderzyła go myśl, że to pomysł najgorszy z możliwych, ale odwrotu nie było. Wsadził drżące dłonie do kieszeni sztruksowej kurtki i zaczął przeciskać się przez tłumy, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z Thora. Asgardczyk umiejscowił się przy samym kontuarze, zapewne po to, by mieć szybki i łatwy dostęp do wszystkich możliwych alkoholi.  
\- Co chcesz na początek? – zapytał, gdy Steve usiadł obok niego.  
Rogers otworzył usta, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Thor klepnął go po ramieniu i krzyknął do barmana:  
\- Dwa piwa! Tylko, no, nie żałujcie tam. – Potem pochylił się w stronę Steve’a i niby konspiracyjnym szeptem dodał: - W Asgardzie tytułują mnie Królem Biesiad! Dasz wiarę, przyjacielu?  
Steve przypomniał sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy Thor podczas różnych avengersowych imprez przepijał nawet Tony’ego (co nie było wcale łatwe, bo zastanie Starka trzeźwego jak niemowlę graniczyło z cudem). Mimo to, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i odparł:  
\- Niesamowite. Chcesz opowiedzieć mi o tym coś więcej?  
Myślał, że go ma. Thor zaczął nawijać o swoich osiągnięciach, różnych konkursach i zawodach w piciu, a Steve zdążył się odrobinę odprężyć. Wiedział, że przyjaciel nie zabrał go do baru od tak. Może i żył w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku od niedawna, ale zdążył już przyswoić, że propozycja wyjścia na piwo jest synonimem ,,hej, porozmawiajmy o twoich problemach”. I choć Steve faktycznie miał ich dużo, jakoś nie chciał z nikim o nich rozmawiać. Był pewien, że poradzi sobie sam.  
Jak zwykle zresztą.  
Jednak nagle Thor zamilkł. Steve uniósł wzrok znad kufla, zastanawiając się, czy powinien jakoś zareagować na usłyszany przed chwilą wywód, ale Thor tylko patrzył się na niego z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Jesteś naprawdę wymagającym przeciwnikiem, Stevenie – powiedział, kręcąc głową.  
\- Przeciwnikiem? – Steve wypił łyk piwa, starając się wyglądać niewinnie.  
\- Wiedziałeś doskonale, jak odwieść mnie od interesowana się twoim życiem. Ale nie dam się więcej sprowokować.  
\- Nie chcę rozmawiać, Thor – westchnął Steve. – Wolę słuchać, jak opowiadasz o Asgardzie. To o wiele ciekawsze.  
Thor wyglądał na niepocieszonego. Steve wcale nie chciał łamać jego wielkiego, pełnego empatii serca, ale nie czuł też potrzeby, by dzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami z kimkolwiek. Zamiast tego szturchnął przyjaciela w bok i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Hej, może zmierzymy się w piciu? Będzie śmiesznie. A o moich problemach możemy porozmawiać, jeśli przegram.  
Thor wybuchnął śmiechem tak głośnym, że kilka siedzących nieopodal osób ze strachem rozejrzało się dookoła.  
\- Nie ma opcji, żeby wygrał ze mną jakikolwiek śmiertelnik.  
Steve łobuzersko uniósł do góry brew.  
\- Sprawdźmy to.

***  
Picie z Thorem było naprawdę zabawne – szczególnie, że po kilku kolejkach Asgardczyk wpadł na pomysł, by urozmaicić spożywanie alkoholu jakąś grą. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia, jaką – Rogers nie znał się zbytnio na tego typu sprawach, a wszystkie proponowane przez Thora wymagały posiadania przy sobie młota, ewentualnie ostrych mieczy albo pochodni. Stark, do którego napisali z prośbą o pomoc, również nie okazał się zbyt przydatny. Steve nie miał ochoty ani robić striptizu na oczach całego baru, ani rozbierać Thora, więc ostatecznie postanowili poszukać czegoś w Internecie – ich wybór padł na uwielbianą przez nastolatków grę Nigdy nie…  
Gra zakładała pełną szczerość. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Steve’owi znów zaczęły drżeć ręce, więc zacisnął je na kolanach. Nie miał zamiaru kłamać, nienawidził kłamać, ale perspektywa wyjawienia jakiś swoich sekretów, których niestety miał dużo, podczas alkoholowej zabawy, nie wydawała się zbyt sympatyczna. Odrobinę uspokoił go fakt, że Thor to przyjaciel i na pewno nie będzie wspominał o jakichś krępujących sprawach.  
Tak było przez kilkanaście kolejek. Luźne pytania, miła atmosfera. Zero stresu. Steve czuł się całkiem dobrze, nawet nie kręciło mu się w głowie – plusy serum, te bardziej użyteczne w codziennym życiu. Thorowi, obserwującemu przebieg akcji, powoli rzedła mina, choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Ostatecznie próbował ratować sytuację coraz bardziej osobistymi pytaniami, przez które Rogers jednak zaczął żałować, że go nie wzięło.  
Pytania o dziewczyny były mocno krępujące. Steve nie miał do czynienia z żadną poza Peggy, a i tutaj nie miał szansy pochwalić się niczym spektakularnym. Nie, żeby mu na tym zależało – zwyczajny dyskomfort, bo tematyka niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do jednego zagadnienia, przez które Rogersa ściskało w gardle.  
\- Nigdy nie podobał mi się żaden facet – powiedział Thor, kiedy przyszła jego kolej.  
Motyla noga, pomyślał Steve, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.  
Nie miał wyboru. Nie patrząc kumplowi w oczy, sięgnął po kieliszek i uniósł go do ust. Tym razem pieczenie w gardle nie było spowodowane alkoholem.  
\- Steve, ty… - zaczął Thor.  
\- Tak – wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- Nie wiedziałem.  
\- Bo jesteś pierwszą osobą, która się dowiaduje. I ostatnią. Proszę, nie mów nikomu.  
\- Ale wiesz, że w XXI wieku to normalne? – spytał Asgardczyk. – Nikt cię przez to nie wyśmieje, Steve.  
Steve westchnął.  
\- Nie chodzi o to, że się tego wstydzę. Po prostu… nie czuję, że to dobry moment. Kiedyś im powiem. Na razie sam jestem w kropce, bo to… dla mnie nowe.  
Doskonale pamiętał moment, w którym dotarło do niego, że coś jest nie tak – kiedy jego oczy zupełnie przypadkiem spotkały się z tymi drugimi, a on nie potrafił oderwać wzroku, jakby stracił panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Pamiętał też strach – równie paraliżujący, który omal nie wyrwał mu serca z piersi, kiedy patrzył na to przerażająco bezwładne, drobne ciało zamknięte w metalowym kombinezonie.  
Steve pokręcił głową, odpychając nachalne myśli i gestem ręki dał znać barmanowi, że potrzebuje następnej kolejki.  
\- No co tam, Thor? – zagadał, zmieniając temat. – Pasujesz?  
Asgardczyk prychnął i chwycił swój kieliszek.  
\- Chyba śnisz, Steven.

***  
Tony wcale nie miał zamiaru spędzić kolejnej doby w pracowni – jakoś tak wyszło. Ostatni projekt zupełnie go pochłonął, więc za każdym razem, gdy kładł się do łóżka, po pięciu minutach i tak zrywał się w pośpiechu i pędził do warsztatu, by udoskonalić coś w algorytmie.  
Tym razem stwierdził, że nie ma sensu się oszukiwać. Cztery mocne kawy wystarczyły, by w zupełności zapomniał o upływie czasu i dopiero gdy silny ból brzucha przypomniał mu, że w przeciwieństwie do swojej zbroi nie jest kawałkiem metalu, poszedł do kuchni po coś do jedzenia.  
W lodówce nie było zbyt wiele - uroki mieszkania z asgardzkim bogiem i superżołnierzem. Klasyka. Zrobił sobie na szybko tosta z serem i zjadł go w dwie minuty w milczeniu. Wstawił talerz do zmywarki (Clint okropnie się wkurzał, kiedy Tony zostawiał brudne naczynia na stole, więc po wielu kłótniach i krzykach w końcu wypracował w sobie ten nawyk) i ruszył z powrotem do swojej jaskini nietoperza, kiedy nagle jakieś niepokojące odgłosy dobiegając z końca korytarza sprawiły, że zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła trzecia, więc teoretycznie wszyscy powinni jeszcze spać. Tłumiąc w sobie iskierkę niepokoju (oby Bruce nie wyhulkował, oby Bruce nie wyhulkował, oby Bruce nie wyhul…) poszedł w tamtym kierunku.  
Światła zapalały się przed nim, gdy niezbyt pewnie kroczył ku coraz głośniej brzmiącym szmerom. W końcu oświetliły dziwną scenę: dwie kulące się przy ścianie postacie. Dobre kilkanaście sekund zajęło Tony’emu rozpracowanie, że tym, na co patrzy, są Thor i… Rogers.  
\- Co tu się… - jęknął.  
Steve, prawie nieprzytomny, lub może już śpiący, jedną ręką trzymał się szyi Thora, a drugą starał się go odepchnąć, krzycząc coś przy tym po niemiecku. Tony nie znał niemieckiego, ale przypominało to groźby – a może wszystko w niemieckim tak brzmiało? Nie miał pojęcia. Asgardczyk popatrzył na Starka błagającym spojrzeniem, więc szybko dopadł do Rogersa i otoczył się tym walczącym ramieniem tak, by pomóc potrzymać Capa we w miarę pionowej pozycji. Steve przylgnął do niego jakoś dziwacznie, układając swój nos w okolicach zagłębienia szyi, ustami idealnie przy obojczyku. Czując to dziwne ciepło, Tony nerwowo przełknął ślinę.  
\- Czy on jest pijany?- spytał głupio.  
Oczywiście, że był. Waliło od niego na kilometr. Gdyby Tony go nie znał, zupełnie by się nie przejął, bo nieraz sam doprowadzał się do podobnego stanu. To był jednak Steve. A Steve przez większość czasu był… grzeczny.  
\- Byliśmy w barze – wyjaśnił Thor, kiedy wspólnymi siłami zaczęli ciągnąć Steve’a w stronę salonu. – Steven chyba trochę przesadził.  
\- Chyba? Przecież on jest sztywniutki! Jak ci się udało aż tak sponiewierać Kapitana Amerykę? Zaraz napiszę o tym na twitterze.  
Donieśli Rogersa do salonu i niezbyt ostrożnie rzucili na kanapę. Steve szamotał się chwilę, walcząc z jakimś wyimaginowanym przeciwnikiem, ale w końcu znieruchomiał. Tony miał w sobie akurat tyle empatii, żeby podłożyć mu pod głowę poduszkę. Niestety, żeby pójść po koc już jej nie wystarczyło.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie umrze – jęknął, patrząc na śpiącego Rogersa.  
Rany, wyglądał tak spokojnie i nieirytująco. Tony miał ochotę przeczytać mu bajkę na dobranoc albo pogładzić po włosach, ale ponieważ był jeszcze szanującym się mężczyzną, ograniczył ckliwe gesty do wpatrywania się w śpiącego kolegę z bezgranicznym uwielbieniem.  
\- Przynajmniej poderwał jakąś fajną laskę? – spytał.  
Thor z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczął się krztusić. Oczy zaszły mu łzami i musiał się pochylić, a kiedy już skończył wypluwać sobie płuca, wyprostował plecy i spojrzał na Tony’ego jakoś dziwnie.  
\- Nie – odparł.  
Tony pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie będę wnikać w wasze alkoholowe libacje, choć niepokoi mnie fakt, że deprawujesz Pierwszą Przyzwoitkę Stanów Zjednoczonych i nawet nie znajdziesz mu dziewczyny – stwierdził, szukając po kieszeniach telefonu.  
\- On raczej nie szuka dziewczyny – rzucił Thor, powoli wycofując się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Och, zmieniłby zdanie, gdybym poznał go z którąś ze znajomych modelek. Następnym razem mnie też zaproście na popijawę, to jakąś przyprowadzę.  
\- Nie zainteresowałoby go to – powiedział Thor już z korytarza.  
Właśnie te słowa sprawiły, że w umyśle Tony’ego doszło do małego spięcia.

***  
\- Jesteś gejem, Steve?  
W pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha, niezręczna cisza. Natasza zamarła z butelką piwa w połowie drogi do ust i posłała spanikowane spojrzenie Clintowi. Maria Hill potarła usta dłonią.  
Pytanie wyrwało się Tony’emu zanim zdążył to porządnie przemyśleć i - zdawszy sobie sprawę, że naprawdę spytał o to na głos - przeklął się w myślach.  
\- Co?  
Steve próbował podejść do tego na luzie. Cholernie mu to nie wyszło – był już cały czerwony na twarzy i wodził spanikowanym spojrzeniem dookoła.  
Tony był potworem.  
Sam nie był pewny, dlaczego spytał o to akurat teraz. Może dlatego, że atmosfera zwyczajnie sprzyjała – siedzieli całą ekipą, pili i grali w Monopoly, a on, patrząc na ten idealnie wyrzeźbiony profil, zwyczajnie zapomniał, że nie są tylko we dwóch.  
\- Kto ci powiedział? – Steve doszedł najwidoczniej do wniosku, że nie ma sensu udawać. – Thor, tak?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył Stark. – Wbrew pozorom jestem całkiem inteligentny.  
Próbował ratować sytuację żartem, ale słabo mu to wyszło. Kolejny raz zgubił go jego niewyparzony język. Steve, mimo wszystko, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Potem pokręcił głową i wyszedł.  
\- Brawo, Stark – rzuciła Hill, bawiąc się papierowymi pieniędzmi.  
\- Jesteś idiotą – westchnęła Natasza.  
\- No co? Wszyscy i tak to wiedzieliśmy. Pomogłem mu tylko zrobić coming-out.  
Ginąc pod karcącym spojrzeniem Nataszy, Tony po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia, dlatego odłożył swoje pieniądze i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

***  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział, kiedy tylko Steve otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju.  
\- Wow, przepraszający Tony Stark – rzucił zdenerwowany Rogers. - To w pakiecie z byciem totalnym dupkiem?  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył. – Głupio się zachowałem. Po prostu zapomniałem, że…  
\- Inni ludzie też mają uczucia? Daruj sobie.  
Steve próbował zamknąć drzwi, ale Tony wsadził między nie a framugę stopę i wślizgnął się z nim do pokoju.  
\- Błagam, Stark. Wyjdź. Mam cię dość na dzisiaj.  
\- Ale ja chcę tylko porozmawiać. Naprawdę. Nic więcej.  
Steve usiadł w fotelu i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc na Starka z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Co takiego mi powiesz, Tony?  
Że jesteś cholernie gorący, kiedy się na mnie wściekasz.  
\- To naprawdę nie Thor. Choć trochę mnie boli, że najwidoczniej on o wszystkim wiedział, a ja nie.  
\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, dowiedział się przez przypadek. Zresztą, jak cała reszta.  
\- Daj spokój. – Tony przysiadł na podłokietniku fotela znajdującego się naprzeciwko Steve’a. – Orientacja seksualna to tylko orientacja. Nie powinieneś się tego wstydzić, szczególnie wśród przyjaciół. Mamy to gdzieś.  
\- Nie wstydzę się! – wycedził Steve. – Po prostu nie jestem tobą. Nie chcę się chwalić z kim sypiam. To… prywatne.  
\- Jesteś uroczy, ale rodzi się we mnie pytanie, którego, gdybym nie zadał, nie byłbym sobą. Czy ty w ogóle z kimkolwiek sypiasz?  
Steve się zmieszał – najpierw zrobił się dziwnie blady, a potem poczerwieniał i spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.  
\- Może inaczej – westchnął Tony. – Na jakiej podstawie stwierdziłeś, że podobają ci się faceci?  
\- Jeden facet – odparł machinalnie Steve. – I w tym momencie sam się zastanawiam, co takiego mi się w nim podoba.  
Kiedy Steve podniósł wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy, Tony miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz.  
Skończony kretyn.  
\- Cóż, może to, że jest nieziemsko przystojny.  
\- I irytujący. Doprowadza mnie do szału.  
\- Podnosi ci ciśnienie. To gwarancja udanego związku, nie będziesz się z nim nudzić.  
\- On raczej nie nadaje się do związków. Sypia z kim popadnie.  
\- Masz o nim aż tak złe zdanie? Zabolałoby go.  
\- On też czasem sprawia, że inni cierpią. Może zwyczajnie tego nie widzi, ale… tak jest.  
\- Pewnie nawet nie zauważył, że coś do niego czujesz?  
\- Może nie jestem w jego typie. Może mnie nie lubi.  
\- Może maskuje prawdziwe uczucia za toną sarkazmu i ironii, bo boi się, że mógłby cię skrzywdzić?  
\- Może. Ale ja nie jestem z porcelany.  
\- Wiem, Steve – powiedział Tony.  
Pochylał się nad Rogersem z ramionami wspartymi na podłokietnikach jego fotela i twarzą tuż naprzeciwko jego. Z tej odległości oczy Steve’a były jeszcze bardziej niebieskie.  
\- Hej – przywitał się, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Hej? – odparł niepewnie Steve, nie mogąco oderwać wzroku od twarzy Tony’ego.  
\- A więc poniekąd wywróciłem twój świat do góry nogami?  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że chodzi o ciebie. – Steve jeszcze spróbował się wyprzeć, ale już i tak odsłonił więcej, niż planował. Ostatnia linia obrony runęła jak domek z kart.  
Wtedy Tony go pocałował. Dostatecznie długo, by wiedział na pewno, że przegrał.  
\- To prawda – przyznał Stark. – Choć muszę przyznać, że to wystarczyło.  
\- Do czego?  
\- Do upewnienia się, że ty wywróciłeś mój.

 


End file.
